


Cultivate Your Hunger

by Mizu_umi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chapter 700 Coda, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Retcon, allusions to other pairings, allusions to various other pairings - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu_umi/pseuds/Mizu_umi
Summary: Seis días después, Sasuke despierta.Naruto, no.





	Cultivate Your Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cultivate Your Hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589923) by [dawnstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstruck/pseuds/dawnstruck). 



> Después del capítulo final del manga y por un sin fin de razones, dejé de seguir la animación. Sin embargo, cuando se transmitió el último capítulo de Naruto Shippuden, no pude evitar que me invadiera la nostalgia. Decidí volver a ver el anime desde el inicio (evitando el relleno, por supuesto) y recordé que, aunque no estoy completamente en contra de cómo terminaron las cosas, la química que hay entre Naruto y Sasuke es mejor que la de cualquiera de las parejas oficiales. Soy consiente de que hay muchas razones por las cuales está pareja nunca habría podido ser canon, pero creo que por eso existen estos sitios.
> 
> En fin, me encontré con esta maravillosa historia que me ha dado el final sasunaru perfecto para calmar mi alma. 
> 
> Thanks, [dawnstruck](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstruck/pseuds/dawnstruck) for allowing me to translate this.
> 
> Aviso: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Hice esto por diversión.

[“You still are blind, if you see a winding road](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SaaRwKlcNaA)

 ['cause there is always a straight way to the point you see](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SaaRwKlcNaA)

[Don't try to live so wise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SaaRwKlcNaA)

[Don't cry 'cause you're so right ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SaaRwKlcNaA)

[Don't dry with fakes or fears](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SaaRwKlcNaA)

['cause you will hate yourself in the end”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SaaRwKlcNaA)

 

* ** *** ** *

 

 

Cuando Kakashi y Sakura los encuentran, ambos están inconscientes.

 

 

 

_Sakura los curó sin dificultades._

_Él casi no sentía dolor por la pérdida de su brazo._

_Algo se agitó en los recovecos de su mente, le decía que eso no estaba nada bien._

_Él simplemente lo ignoró._

Sakura los estabiliza, cura sus heridas lo mejor que puede.

 

Luego se pone a rezar.

 

 

 

_Supervivencia._

_Esa había sido su prioridad durante un largo tiempo._

_Después, reagruparse. Reconstruir. Recordar._

_Incontables nombres grabados en la Piedra Memorial. El rostro de Kakashi tallado en el Monumento Hokage. Nuevas casas, el mismo hogar. Algunos extraños decidieron quedarse._

_Los muertos fueron enterrados y llorados. Entonces, como siempre, la vida continuó._

_La rutina prevaleció. Misiones y exámenes. Chuunin, jounin. Nuevos gennin, nuevos sensei. Niños creciendo. Adultos haciéndose viejos._

_Nuevas perspectivas. Establecerse, vivir algo diferente a la guerra y la preocupación. Ahora la supervivencia estaba garantizada._

Ellos están estables, pero en coma.

 

Sakura hace lo que puede, pero no parece ser suficiente.

 

—Se paciente —dice Shizune—. Estas cosas llevan tiempo.

 

 

 

_La suya había sido una generación posguerra. Una generación concebida con pasión y alivio y gratitud por estar vivos._

_Concebida como forma de aferrarse a todo lo que se tenía. Sexo en lugar de batallas por primera vez en años. Sus padres habían peleado por la paz en la que sus hijos crecerían._

_Una vez más, la historia se repite._

_Bodas y luego embarazos. O embarazos y luego bodas. En algunos casos, ninguna boda._

_Sus propios padres no se habían casado. Sasuke y Sakura nunca lo hicieron._

Seis días después, Sasuke despierta.

 

Naruto, no.

 

 

 

_Tras completar la tarea de matar a Itachi, Sasuke había vuelto a Konoha. Se marchó de nuevo tras completar su segunda tarea: Revivir el Clan Uchiha._

_La pequeña Sarada era una Uchiha de sangre, nombre y apariencia, pero no de familia. Sakura la había criado sola._

_Aun así, Sasuke no era el único que había fallado como esposo y padre._

—Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer —Sakura insiste—. Ino podría llegar hasta él. O Kakashi-sensei…

 

Tsunade sólo niega con la cabeza.

 

—Su cuerpo no está acostumbrado a la ausencia del Kyuubi —Tsunade teoriza—. Su mente sólo se ha cerrado.

 

 

 

_Hinata era una buena esposa. Tierna y comprensiva._

_Su linaje Hyuuga le ofrecía prestigio adicional frente a los clanes, le brindaba apoyo ante el Consejo. No hubiera tenido que casarse con ella por esa razón, lo sabía. Contaba con el apoyo de los clanes Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Nara, Akemichi y Aburame. Tenía el apoyo de todos los Kages actuales y varios de los anteriores. Había sido entrenado por los mejores y más brillantes._

_Sin embargo, había ciertas expectativas para un hombre en su posición. Conocía demasiado bien la frecuencia con la que la gente había hablado de Tsunade porque no había vuelto a casarse, o de Kakashi que había permanecido soltero de por vida. La gente prefería un líder como el Tercero, que daba paseos con su pequeño nieto, en lugar de una Quinta apostadora o un Sexto lector de porno._

_Todo giraba en torno a la reputación. Él ya no era un bromista, tampoco un niño._

_Algunas veces se preguntaba si Hinata aún lo amaba. Luego recordaba que en realidad no era importante._

Hinata se sorprende al entrar en el cuarto de hospital, no había esperado encontrarse con otros visitantes.

 

—Sasuke-kun —saluda, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. Ella nunca ha hablado mucho con él, ni siquiera antes de que se volviera un traidor. Tener una conversación con él junto a la cama de Naruto parece desafortunado, pero él sólo asiente a modo de saludo.

 

Ella indica el ramo que trae en brazos antes de acercarse vacilante y reemplazar flores que aún no se han marchitado por completo en la mesita junto a la cama.

 

—Girasoles —dice ella con una pequeña sonrisa—. Sus favoritos.

 

Justo entonces, Hinata nota el tazón de ramen para llevar que está junto al florero.

 

Es de Ichiraku. Su otro favorito, ella lo sabe.

 

Y ambos saben que es estúpido y sentimental porque Naruto seguramente no puede percibir el aroma del ramen o las flores, pero no importa, porque el gesto tiene que ver más con tranquilizar sus conciencias que con Naruto.

 

 

 

_Himawari era su madre de los pies a la cabeza. Boruto era todo él, como todos sentían la necesidad de señalar._

_Lo sé, quería gritar cada vez, sé que yo era un vándalo y un bromista. Sé que molestaba a todo el mundo. Sé que igual que yo mi padre nunca estaba en casa porque sus obligaciones como Hokage venían primero._

_Y él amaba a sus hijos, lo hacía. Aunque nunca lograba encontrar la forma de demostrárselos._

—Es mi culpa —Sasuke dice y Kakashi no se molesta en contradecirlo—. Es mi culpa que esté así. Si me hubiera rendido un poco antes, él estaría despierto. Estaría completo.

 

Kakashi cierra los ojos, las comisuras de su boca se mueven hacía abajo. Los Kage normalmente son elegidos en el mejor momento de su vida, cuando su poder se encuentra en su punto máximo. Kakashi nunca se ha sentido más viejo.

 

— ¿Crees que no me digo lo mismo todo el tiempo? —pregunta. No necesita un Sharingan para recordar las caras de todos a los que les ha fallado—. Si me hubiera dado cuenta de cuán profundo era tu deseo de venganza. Si te hubiera detenido a tiempo. Si hubiera evitado que se volviera tan cercano a ti —toma un respiro tembloroso—. A veces me pregunto… si el Tercero y Jiraiya-dono, incluso yo… si tan sólo nos hubiéramos tomado la molestia de cuidar de este pequeño niño huérfano, tal vez, él no hubiera sentido la necesidad de seguirte.

 

La culpa que siente es insoportable, siempre. No mengúa con el tiempo, pero se vuelve familiar, aceptable.

 

—Luego recuerdo —añade y Sasuke levanta la cabeza sólo un poco, con curiosidad y esperanza—. Recuerdo que él es Naruto —Kakashi señala gentilmente—. Y que no hay nada que pueda detenerlo.

 

 

 

_Este era el día más importante de su vida. Era con lo que había soñado desde el momento en que aprendió a caminar. Todo cuanto había hecho, el entrenamiento, el dolor, los sacrificios, todo había sido con el fin de llegar a este momento en específico._

_Debería estar feliz._

_No estaba feliz._

_No lo había notado al principio. Cuando había estado parado frente a la gente y había aceptado su nueva oficina, se había sentido orgulloso y realizado. Se había sentido reconocido aunque, de alguna forma abstracta, sabía que eso lo había conseguido mucho antes de recibir el título._

_Fue sólo después de que la nueva adición al Monumento Hokage fuera revelada, cuando miró su expresión rígida y carente de sonrisa, que se le ocurrió que era así como la gente lo veía._

_Yo solía ser diferente, recordó vagamente y trató de evocar los viejos tiempos. Eso, en vez de hacerlo sonreír, provocó que frunciera más el ceño._

_La gente cambia, se dijo a sí mismo, he madurado. Esto es todo lo que siempre quise._

_No lo reconoció como un acto de negación._

 

 

 

—Es irónico, ¿no crees? —Sakura comenta cuando encuentra a Sasuke en el cuarto de Naruto, otra vez o todavía. No es importante.

 

Sasuke no responde por un tiempo, se niega a mirarla. Luego dice —: ¿Qué es irónico?

 

—Que se haya esforzado tanto en traerte de vuelta y, ahora que estás aquí, puede que nunca se  entere —Sakura explica. La combinación de sus palabras y su tono malicioso es suficiente para hacer que Sasuke se encoja un poco.

 

—Por eso estoy aquí —masculla Sasuke—. Ino dijo que es posible que sienta mi presencia, que podría ayudarlo.

 

—Sí, sigue engañándote —Sakura sisea y se va.

 

 

 

_Cuando era pequeño, había querido tener una familia. Era obvio, es lo que todos los huérfanos quieren. Quería padres, hermanos y un abuelo como el Tercero. Imaginaba que una pareja sin hijos lo adoptaba, que había sido separado de su hermano gemelo al nacer y que ambos se reunían varios años después. Soñaba que su madre lo había estado buscando y que lo encontraba finalmente, o que Iruka-sensei le ofrecía el cuarto extra en su casa._

_Nunca había considerado tener hijos propios, había estado demasiado enfocado en el “ahora” como para perder tiempo pensando en un futuro incierto._

_Sin embargo, en retrospectiva, pensaba que lo habría imaginado diferente. Habría imaginado que él y sus amigos criarían a sus hijos juntos, que se convertirían en una gran familia, así como había imaginado que siendo Hokage la aldea entera sería su familia._

_En lugar de eso, Chouchou, Inojin y Shikadai estaban juntos porque no les quedaba de otra; Boruto ni siquiera mencionaba a Sarada. Naruto sabía que estaban en la misma clase únicamente porque Shino lo había mencionado durante una conversación con Hinata._

_— ¿Por qué no invitas a Sarada-chan un día?_ _—dijo a su hijo una ocasión en que había logrado llegar a cenar—. Pueden entrenar o jugar juntos o algo._

_Boruto sólo lo miró extrañado._

_— ¿Por qué? No somos amigos ni nada —Boruto refunfuñó sobre su comida._

_—Pero yo soy amigo de sus padres —Naruto le recordó, incrementando el enojo en la mirada de Boruto._

_—Pues invítalos tú —Boruto resopló y no lo volvió a mirar durante el resto de la cena._

_—Lo haré —prometió Naruto. Apenas notó que Hinata no había comentado nada sobre el tema._

_Sólo dos semanas más tarde se había topado con Sakura, pero no fue hasta medio día después que se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de hacer la invitación. De todos modos Sakura había parecido ocupada, y él siempre estaba ocupado, así que no se dejó afectar y volvió a enfocarse en la planeación de la Cumbre de los Cinco Kage._

—No será fácil —Shikamaru le advierte; tiene las piernas cruzadas, su mejilla descansa sobre su mano y su codo sobre su rodilla. Su mirada se mueve del tablero de Go que los separa al rostro de Sasuke.

 

Sasuke está quieto, contemplando su siguiente movimiento, no le devuelve la mirada.

 

—Lo supuse —responde y estira su mano para tomar una pieza antes de retractarse.

 

Ser precavido puede salvar vidas, Shikamaru es consciente de ello, pero también puede sacrificarlas. Había esperado que Sasuke fuera un mejor jugador, uno más decidido. Durante años Shikamaru lo ha visto elegir ataques rápidos o por lo menos una retirada estratégica. La incertidumbre no le va bien.

 

—Kakashi te respaldará —Shikamaru murmura, rascándose la nariz—. No puedo hablar por nadie más.

 

—No estoy pidiendo que me perdonen —Sasuke resopla; por lo menos su maldita actitud pasivo-agresiva no es algo nuevo.

 

—No, pero estás pidiendo una segunda oportunidad —Shikamaru le recuerda—. Úsala sabiamente.

 

—Planeo hacerlo —Sasuke responde, aunque suena un tanto forzado. Aún no ha hecho su movimiento.

 

El juego parece haberse estancado, pero Shikamaru identifica una docena de salidas. Movimientos que le darían la victoria a Sasuke, aunque seguro que se molestaría si Shikamaru lo mencionara.

 

Así que Sasuke no mueve las piezas en el tablero, Naruto no se mueve en su cama, y Shikamaru se gira hacia la ventana para mirar el paso de las nubes.

 

 

 

_Shikamaru lo seguía a todos lados, tenso, serio y competente. Había estado planeando reunirse con Chouji e Ino para entrenar a sus hijos, igual que sus padres habían hecho antes. Una importante tradición._

_Naruto le había recordado que hoy la Cumbre de los Kage era su prioridad. Shikamaru se había quedado sin quejarse y Naruto no se había sentido mal por ello._

_Estaba revisando unos documentos de último momento cuando Moegi y Udon irrumpieron para informarle sobre la broma más reciente de su hijo._

_Una vez que había bajado a Boruto, Konohamaru se había puesto furioso e Iruka-sensei a proponer excusas. Naruto recordó que también había profanado el Monumento. Él, al igual que Iruka, lo había hecho para que alguien le prestara atención, quien fuera. Konohamaru y Boruto, por otro lado, siempre habían tenido madres amorosas en casa y habían actuado únicamente porque se sentían incompetentes en comparación con sus parientes Hokage._

_Tienes más de lo me hubiera atrevido a soñar cuando tenía tu edad, Naruto le reprocho en silencio a su hijo._

_Basura malagradecida, añadió, aunque no estaba seguro de hacia quién iba dirigido el insulto._

—Naruto y yo siempre hemos tenido algunas cosas en común —Iruka-sensei le está diciendo y hay algo en su tono apacible hace que Sasuke rememore sus días como alumno de la Academia—. Los dos perdimos a nuestros padres en el ataque del Kyuubi —Iruka explica; su mano está sobre la de Naruto—. Estábamos completamente solos y habríamos hecho cualquier cosa para llamar la atención.

 

Se calla durante un momento y Sasuke no quiere presionarlo, pero ya está comenzando a molestarle que la gente venga al cuarto de Naruto a contarle historias u ofrecerle consejos de vida.

 

—Es probable que no lo sepas —Iruka continúa con una sonrisa triste en los labios—. Pero cuando Naruto se enteró de que era un Jinchuuriki fue por culpa de Mizuki-sensei. ¿Te acuerdas de él?

 

Sasuke tiene que pensar un momento antes de que aparezca una cara en su mente. Mizuki había sido otro maestro de la Academia, amable y con sentido del humor, mientras que Iruka era estricto e irritable, por lo menos en clase. Era un Chuunin y completamente ordinario. Después de la graduación Sasuke no lo había vuelto a ver.

 

—Era mi amigo —la mirada de Iruka ahora parece distraída—. Pensé que lo conocía, pero resultó ser un traidor. Usó a Naruto para obtener lo que quería. Trató de matarlo. Casi consiguió matarme.

 

Iruka traga repetidamente, como si no estuviera seguro de cómo continuar.

 

—Cuando desertaste, quería decirle a Naruto que a veces la vida es así —prosigue finalmente—. Que tú habías escogido tu camino y que él debía seguir adelante si no quería desviarse del suyo. Nunca lo hizo. Te siguió, persiguió por todos lados aun así llego increíblemente lejos —Iruka se ríe un poco—. Si se despertara en este preciso momento y le dijéramos que Kakashi ha cambiado de opinión, que Naruto puede convertirse en Hokage en este mismo instante… no le importaría en lo más mínimo. Sólo tendría ojos para ti, querría asegurarse de que no eres sólo un producto de su imaginación.

 

—Te hace pensar, ¿no crees? —La sonrisa de Iruka se atenúa—. ¿Está atrapado en un sueño porque lo considera mejor que la realidad? ¿O será que su subconsciente está tratando de tomar una decisión?

 

Sasuke se pasa la lengua por los labios—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que está atrapado en un sueño?

 

Iruka sólo levanta una ceja—. ¿Crees que después de traerte de vuelta iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de vanagloriarse? No, no conscientemente; algo está pasando en su mente. Y seamos honestos, a diferencia tuya, siempre ha sido un poco lento.

 

Iruka se retira después de unos minutos y Sasuke se queda solo, considerando qué tan evidentes se han vuelto sus pensamientos. La verdad es que casi no ha dejado este cuarto en las últimas semanas, por lo que las cosas deben de ser ya bastante obvias.

 

Se sienta en la silla que Iruka estaba ocupando, todavía está tibia. La mano de Naruto también está tibia, no por Iruka, sino porque el estúpido idiota sigue con vida.

 

 

 

_Había sido un largo día. Los otros Kage ya se habían retirado debido a la hora. Sólo quedaba Gaara. Su mirada era calculadora, pero todavía no había dicho nada, así que Naruto lo dejó pasar._

_Estaban parados en el balcón de su oficina, sintiendo el aire frío y placentero. Desde ahí, la vista del Monumento era muy impresionante. Habían lavado el grafiti, aunque no había forma de que Boruto lo hubiera hecho sin ayuda. Naruto tendría que pensar en un castigo pertinente después porque Hinata siempre era demasiado permisiva con esas cosas._

_—Fue tu primera Cumbre_ _—comentó Gaara en ese momento en un tono aburrido—. Me parece que fue todo un éxito._

_—Todos trabajamos mucho para lograrlo —Naruto dijo y consiguió que Gaara lo volviera a sopesar con la mirada._

_—Me gustaría decirte que el título te queda bien —dijo el Kazekage—. La verdad es que te ves un poco… tenso._

_—Quería que todo saliera bien —Naruto le restó importancia—. Tenía que dejar una buena impresión._

_—Eso lo hiciste hace años —Gaara puntualizó—. No tienes que exagerar o preocuparte por revelar algún tipo de debilidad._

_Naruto quería contradecirlo, pero sólo inclinó un poco la cabeza—. Lo que tú digas._

_Gaara se volvió hacia él y lo observó un momento más._

_—El día ha terminado —comentó—. Pero tú sigues tenso. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?_

_Naruto sonrió un poco—. Podrías organizar la próxima Cumbre. Eso me quitaría un peso de encima._

_—Yo estaba pensando en algo más… inmediato —dijo Gaara en voz baja._

_Naruto lo miró un poco confundido— ¿A qué-?_

_Gaara ya lo había empujado gentilmente contra el barandal del balcón; sus manos estaban a ambos lados de Naruto, sus caderas pegadas con las de él._

_—Algo un poco más íntimo —le aclaró Gaara. Su aliento acarició la boca de Naruto, luego fueron sus labios. Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero abrió la boca de forma inconsciente para recibir su lengua._

_Gaara olía a arena y sol y sudor limpio y su pecho se sentía firme y esbelto contra el de Naruto y había algo en todo eso que lo aterrorizaba y excitaba. Naruto nunca había besado a otro hombre, pero-_

_Eso era falso. Su primer beso, su primera vez, que no podía considerarse un beso, pero él siempre lo había hecho._

_Empujó a Gaara lejos de sí._

_—No deberíamos —dijo en un tono áspero y con más agresividad de lo que había pretendido, pero Gaara sólo lo miró inquisitivamente, completamente tranquilo._

_— ¿Por qué no?_

_—Ambos somos Kage —Naruto se puso hostil—. Esto podría complicar las cosas. ¿Quieres asumir ese riesgo?_

_—No —en sus labios pálidos había una sonrisa misteriosa— tampoco quisiera afectar tu matrimonio._

_Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Naruto porque ni siquiera había pensado en Hinata o en sus hijos y lo que ellos se merecían. Supuso que había sido precisamente por esa razón que Gaara lo había mencionado._

_—Buenas noches, Hokage-sama —Gaara le dijo al tiempo que entraba a la oficina, dejando a Naruto para que considerara qué acababa de suceder._

— ¿Sabes? Yo estaba enamorada de él —dice Sakura.

 

Sakura no le había dirigido la palabra desde la ocasión en que le recriminó sus acciones, por lo que el ambiente es tenso. Sin embargo, hoy ella parece indulgente y mira a Naruto con ternura.

 

—Quiero decir, estuve tan enamorada de ti, durante tantos años —ella continúa— y no creo que ese sentimiento vaya a desaparecer completamente, pero tú... eras un capricho. Todo lo que había esperado que hicieras, como entrenar conmigo, darme cumplidos, llevarme a cenar y preguntarme sobre mi día… Naruto hizo todo eso. Cuando regreso de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya-sama, yo estaba abrumada. Frente a mí estaba este maravilloso, divertido chico que había tratado de poner el mundo a mis pies y a quien yo me había empeñado en pisotear.

 

Sakura se ríe un poco y sacude la cabeza—. Hubo tantas ocasiones en que pensé, ‘la próxima vez lo besaré’ o ‘la próxima vez se lo diré.’ Nunca hubo una próxima vez. Yo ya no estaba obsesionada contigo y él ya no estaba obsesionado conmigo. Una verdadera estupidez.

 

—Él me enseñó lo que valía, luchó mis batallas antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo —ha bajado la cabeza y Sasuke sabe que está reteniendo las lágrimas—. Siempre ha estado luchando, desde el momento en que nació. Nadie nunca le da un respiro.

 

Sakura se seca las lágrimas furiosamente, inútilmente—. Yo sólo quería que fuéramos felices. Pensé que si tú regresabas, podríamos ser felices juntos. Ahora estás aquí y parece que lo he intercambiado por ti. No quiero perder a mi mejor amigo.

 

—Sólo han pasado diez semanas —Sasuke trata de ser razonable, aunque tiene un nudo en la garganta—. Tsunade-sama dijo que mientras haya actividad cerebral-

 

—Sí, gracias, también soy médico —Sakura lo interrumpe, pero comienza a sollozar sin control—. Soy médico, entrené para salvar a las personas, no para verlas consumirse.

 

Titubeante, Sasuke se para detrás de ella y coloca la mano sobre su hombro tembloroso. Ella se estremece debido al contacto, pero no se aleja. Le toma unos minutos recuperar la compostura.

 

—Si él- cuando él despierte —dice con una voz que rezuma determinación aunque temblorosa— harás lo que nunca me atreví a hacer.

 

— ¿A qué te refieres?

 

La mirada que le dirige está cargada de lágrimas, pero es tremendamente intimidante—. Si no escuchaste nada de lo que dije, voy a aplastarte el cráneo.

 

—No —dice él y asiente rápidamente—. Creo que sé a lo que te refieres.

 

 

 

_Una vez dentro de su oficina, retiró a los guardias ANBU que vigilaban la puerta. Afortunadamente, ellos no eran propensos a difundir rumores. Aun si hubieran visto a Gaara besándolo, no habría rumores circulando por la aldea en la mañana. Se quitó su manto de Hokage y se pasó la mano por la cara, de repente se sentía extremadamente exhausto y desorientado. Posó su mirada cansada en el sofá y consideró si dormir ahí lo haría sentir mejor o peor con respecto a lo que había sucedido. Dormía en su oficina a menudo, por lo que Hinata ni siquiera lo cuestionaría._

_Cuando habían comenzado a salir, ella le había dicho que él le había enseñado a luchar por sí misma. Años de matrimonio con Naruto la habían convertido en un ama de casa dócil y complaciente._

_Tal vez debería tomarse tiempo libre en el futuro para estar con su familia. Himawari pronto se enlistaría en la Academia y todavía no le parecía que fuera una persona de verdad. Era más como un concepto abstracto, como cuando Hinata había llegado a casa con el primer ultrasonido._

_La brisa entró en la oficina y él se dio la vuelta tiritando. Planeaba cerrar la puerta del balcón para después  irse a dormir. Su conciencia culpable podía irse al infierno._

_Había algo en su camino. Alguien._

_—Dobe —dijo Sasuke, inclinando la barbilla de esa forma arrogante que le era tan familiar._

_Se veía mayor, notó una parte de Naruto. Su mandíbula parecía más fuerte y sus rasgos más afilados. Se parecía a las fotos que Naruto había visto de Uchiha Fugaku. Eso no había estado ahí en su juventud._

_El mismo Naruto siempre había favorecido a su padre, incluso si durante un largo tiempo no había sabido quién era su padre. Se preguntó si hoy en día, verse en el espejo le dolía a Sasuke tanto como le dolía a él._

_Había otras cosas que quería preguntarle. Después de todo, no había visto a Sasuke desde hacía cuatro años, así que hizo la pregunta más obvia—. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_—Hn —Sasuke alineó su cara con la suya—. Creo que yo debería hacerte esa pregunta._

_Naruto frunció el ceño, molesto—. Esta es mi oficina, imbécil. Que estés aquí es, de hecho, una violación de seguridad._

_—Tu seguridad apesta —Sasuke resopló—. Y no me refiero a eso. ¿Qué hacías afuera con nuestro muy amado Kazekage?_

_Naruto se consoló en el hecho de que sólo se había sonrojado un poco._

_—Nada —declaró—. Gaara sufrió un lapso de mal juicio._

_— ¿Eso es lo que le dirás a tu esposa?—Sasuke preguntó en voz alta. Después de tanto tiempo, Sasuke se las arreglaba para seguir hurgando en las heridas de Naruto._

_—No tienes derecho a juzgarme —Naruto apretó los puños—. ¿Por qué no visitas a Sakura de vez en cuando en lugar de invadir mi oficina sólo para molestarme?_

_—No estoy casado con Sakura —le recordó Sasuke—. Nosotros no nos debemos nada._

_—No, pero le debes a tu hija estar presente en su vida, no sólo tratarla como un símbolo de prestigio por ser la heredera de los Uchiha._

_— ¿Y tú sigues esos mismos principios en el caso de tus hijos? —Sasuke se rió—. Le dije a Sakura lo que quería y ella decidió dármelo. Sin promesas ni expectativas. Podemos vivir como nos plazca, ir por caminos diferentes y tomar otros amantes. ¿Qué hay de ti, Hokage-sama?_

_—Sólo soy eso —Naruto siseó—. Hokage. Y tú harías bien en tratarme como tal. Sólo porque solíamos ser amigos-_

_— ¿Solíamos? —Sasuke se acercó a él—. Todavía éramos amigos la última vez que me fijé. ¿Me pregunto qué ha cambiado?_

_— ¡Sería más fácil ser amigos si dejaras de desaparecer por años cada maldita vez que me doy la vuelta!_

_—Entonces no deberías darme la espalada —Sasuke le sugirió._

_— ¡Vete al demonio! —Naruto se resistió a poner los ojos en blanco y se quitó la camisa—.  Ahí está la puerta. Si quieres tener una conversación decente, regresa en la mañana. Yo estoy muy cansado para esto._

_Tiró su camisa a un lado y caminó hacia el sofá, decidido a dormirse sin importar si Sasuke se quedaba o no. Repentinamente, sin embargo, Sasuke estaba parado justo detrás de él, con los brazos rodeando el torso de Naruto y manteniéndolo pegado a su pecho. Involuntariamente, Naruto recordó lo que Gaara había hecho._

_—Dije que no me dieras la espalda —Sasuke le advirtió; su aliento se sentía húmedo en la oreja de Naruto._

_Naruto tragó con dificultad—. ¡Déjame ir ahora mismo! Esto puede considerarse un ataque directo contra-_

_— ¿Eso es lo que haces ahora? ¿Gritarle al ANBU para que resuelva tus problemas? —Sasuke se burló—. Creo que me gustaba más to antiguo camino ninja._

_— ¿Qué sabes tú sobre caminos ninja? —el gruñido de Naruto se quedó a medio camino en su garganta cuando Sasuke lo sostuvo con más fuerza._

_—Casi nada, debo admitir —por alguna razón la voz áspera de Sasuke dejó a Naruto sin aliento._

_Hinata no hablaba mucho en la cama, se limitaba a decir su nombre y murmurarle palabras de amor a sus hombros. Él prefería mantenerse callado, mordiendo el cuello de ella o una almohada para evitar que algún sonido indebido saliera de su boca._

_—Pero sé que tu antiguo camino ninja habría incluido cuidar de tu familia —Sasuke siguió hablando, ignorante de los pensamientos que tenían lugar en la mente de Naruto— en lugar de imaginar cómo se sentiría que yo te cogiera._

_Naruto se puso tenso en ese momento. Lanzó sus codos y cabeza hacia atrás, esperando golpear la nariz arrogante de Sasuke, pero éste levantó las manos, lo soltó fácilmente, dio un paso atrás y sonrió mientras Naruto se daba la vuelta para encararlo._

_—Deja de decir estupideces —Naruto le dijo— y déjame solo._

_—No hagas como si yo no supiera lo que pasó —Sasuke seguía sonriendo, pero ahora parecía forzado, dolido—. En cuanto Sakura se embarazó tú corriste a pedirle matrimonio a la chica Hyuuga —hizo una mueca desdeñosa—. No me diste tiempo para-_

_— ¿Tiempo para qué? —Naruto lo interrumpió—. Tiempo para que usaras a Sakura-chan como incubadora y luego… ¿qué? ¿Querías cogerme a mí también?_

_Sasuke sólo sacudió la cabeza con tristeza—. Nos hubiera ido bien estando juntos._

_—Nunca estuvimos bien juntos —protestó Naruto—. Éramos violentos y vengativos. Nos hubiéramos destruido en cuanto-_

_Se detuvo en ese momento, como si tuviera miedo de pronunciar el resto en voz alta. El silencio se mantuvo entre ambos y Sasuke se aferró a él, lo utilizó para acercarse de nuevo._

_— ¿En cuanto hiciéramos qué exactamente? —Sasuke entrecerró los ojos; su voz era un susurro, pero permanecía desafiante—. ¿En cuanto cogiéramos? ¿En cuanto reconociéramos… eso que hay entre nosotros y le pusiéramos nombre?_

_Sasuke estaba muy cerca ahora, demasiado cerca, y Naruto aún no podía retroceder._

_— ¿En cuanto nos besáramos? —Sasuke preguntó y luego sus labios estaban sobre los de Naruto, un simple contacto húmedo, casto y obsceno al mismo tiempo. Sasuke se apartó, enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Naruto, colocando la palma de su mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza._

_Era su mano derecha, Naruto se dio cuenta vagamente. Su mano buena, la que todavía tenía pulso._

_— ¿Lo ves? —Suspiró Sasuke—. No hubo destrucción. Seguimos ilesos. Bueno, la mayor parte de nosotros._

_Su otra mano tomó la prótesis de Naruto, entrelazando sus dedos._

_—No puedes llegar como si nada y echar todo a perder —Naruto declaró, tratando de controlar su respiración al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza—. Me esforcé por esto._

_—No —Sasuke lo contradijo—. Te esforzaste para traerme de vuelta. Convertirte en Hokage siempre estuvo en segundo plano._

_—Eres tan soberbio —Naruto giro la cabeza hacia un lado y fijó la vista en la deprimente pared de su oficina—. Yo quise ser Hokage mucho antes de enterarme que existías._

_—Y si me fuera para no regresar nunca, ¿qué harías? —Sasuke pregunto con curiosidad—. ¿Te quedarías a gobernar con justicia y bondad? ¿O recorrerías el mundo entero para encontrarme?_

_—Has estado lejos por años sin que yo fuera a buscarte —Naruto declaró, esperando herirlo—. ¿Tú qué crees?_

_—Creo que nos hemos estado mintiendo durante demasiado tiempo —Sasuke dijo; de repente sonaba diferente, cansado, como Naruto siempre se sentía—. Creo que ya me harté de eso._

_—No podemos —Naruto negó con la cabeza—. Es- es demasiado tarde._

_—Podemos —insistió Sasuke—.Y nunca es demasiado tarde, usuratonkachi._

_Y entonces se estaban besando, besando propiamente, con labios, lengua y dientes y el cuerpo entero, y por primera vez en una eternidad el muñón de Naruto pareció recordar que algo más había estado en ese lugar, que había sentido dolor al perder una parte de sí. Naruto gimió cuando Sasuke pegó sus caderas a las suyas y se dio cuenta de que si mordía el cuello de Sasuke, podía sentir su pulso y los sonidos del fondo de su garganta._

_Se arrancaron la ropa el uno al otro mientras trastabillaban hacia el sofá y Naruto soltó un gruñido cuando Sasuke aterrizó pesadamente sobre de él. Durante unos cuantos segundos sólo se miraron, tratando de asimilar lo que estaban a punto de hacer y que después de hacerlo las cosas no volverían a ser como antes._

_Y Naruto no sabía cómo lidiarían con este nuevo suceso. No sabía si Sasuke simplemente volvería a largarse o si la noche siguiente él sólo dormiría en la cama que compartía con Hinata, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero el conocimiento de lo que habían hecho siempre estaría ahí, el recuerdo y la emoción. Naruto recordaba esto: La competitividad y la rivalidad. Tratar de demostrarle algo al otro y dar lo mejor de sí mismos. Ese fuego que surgía de todo su ser, revitalizante, electrizante._

_¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que sintió que debía hacer algo para merecerse la dedicación de Hinata? ¿Que se había tomado el tiempo de comer ramen con Iruka-sensei? ¿O que había platicado con sus amigos sobre algo que no estuviera relacionado con misiones y sólo porque ellos se merecían su atención?_

_El ninja impredecible número uno se había convertido en una mera figura pública, atrapado entre la rutina y el papeleo._

_¿Había alguien predicho esto en algún momento? Se preguntó al tiempo que Sasuke inclinaba sus caderas hacia adelante para que sus erecciones se rozaran entre sí. ¿Habría alguien que esperara esto de él?_

_Por un instante, deseó no haber retirado a los guardias ANBU, que a ellos les gustara esparcir rumores y que en la mañana todos supieran que un antiguo ninja renegado se había cogido en cuatro a su inquebrantable Hokage  en su oficina y que él había seguido rogando por más._

_Los ANBU, sin embargo, se habían retirado y no habría testigos, pero con repentina claridad Naruto supo que aun así lo quería todo, todo lo que Sasuke le pudiera ofrecer. Lentamente, deliberadamente, Naruto asintió._

_Lo que siguió fue un ataque más que un beso. El cráneo de Naruto chocaba contra el duro respaldo del sofá mientras Sasuke se aferraba a su rostro, apretando sus manos contra las mejillas de Naruto, hundiendo los dedos en su piel. Naruto arqueó la espalda, esperando incrementar la fricción y el contacto de su pecho desnudo con el de Sasuke. Su mano buena se movió entre sus cuerpos para rozar con los nudillos el contorno del miembro aprisionado de Sasuke antes de desatar los pantalones oscuros y rodear la erección con sus dedos._

_El ángulo era incómodo y casi no tenía espacio para moverse, pero de alguna forma eso lo hacía mejor, y mejor aun cuando Sasuke mordía su labio y le jalaba el cabello, cuando tiraba de su mandíbula con brusquedad para obligarlo a girar la cabeza y exponer su cuello a su voluntad._

_Naruto gruñó debido a las sensaciones, la combinación de todas ellas, y quedo sin aliento y abrumado. Porque había tenido sexo antes, quizá había hecho el amor, quizá había cogido, pero nunca nadie se lo había cogido._

_Sasuke lo empujó hacia atrás, se alejó y deslizó hacia el suelo con un movimiento elegante, y lo siguiente que Naruto supo fue que su miembro estaba rodeado de humedad y calidez. Mientras, Sasuke siguió tirando hacia abajo de sus pantalones y le quitó las sandalias hasta que Naruto quedó completamente desnudo._

_— Mierda —Naruto maldijo, cerró sus ojos y sus dedos se aferraron al cabello de Sasuke. Tenía el vago pensamiento de que eso era bastante descortés, pero siguió guiando a Sasuke arriba y abajo, a un ritmo constante, lento y descuidado._

_Y Sasuke gimió como si lo disfrutara, como si ésta fuera la única razón por la que había regresado a Konoha, hoy y años atrás, como si por fin tuviera lo que había estado esperando._

_Naruto se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió algo resbaladizo rozando entre sus nalgas, pero se relajó de inmediato porque esto era lo que había estado esperando, por lo menos durante los últimos diez minutos. Así que se permitió ser devorado y corrompido hasta que su respiración se volvió rápida y entrecortada y comenzó a pensar que no aguantaría mucho más. Entonces, Sasuke se detuvo, todo él, sus dedos y su boca. Naruto protestó gruñendo y abrió los ojos a regañadientes._

_Sasuke estaba parado frente a él, su entrepierna justo frente a sus ojos. Naruto lo miró con voracidad._

_—Date la vuelta —le dijo Sasuke; su cabello estaba revuelto, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y su voz era temblorosa._

_Naruto lo miró—. Tú no me das órdenes, bastardo —se burló._

_Un instante después lo habían tomado del cuello y hombros y le habían dado la vuelta con brusquedad. Su cara se estrelló contra el respaldo y luego Sasuke estaba encima de él._

_Violentos y vengativos, los había llamado Naruto. Tal vez sí habría destrucción después de todo. A él ya no le importaba._

_El brazo falso de Sasuke lo colocó en posición, pasando sobre su pecho y aferrándose a su hombro para mantenerlo quieto. Automáticamente, la prótesis de Naruto buscó detrás la cadera de Sasuke. Ahora sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, tan cerca que Naruto sólo tenía que girar la cabeza un poco para besar la comisura de la boca de Sasuke quien estaba sonriendo ligeramente._

_— ¿Alguna objeción de último minuto? —preguntó en tono casual y Naruto se empujó hacia atrás con impaciencia._

_—Hazlo de una vez antes de que yo decida cogerte a ti —gruñó y la risa de Sasuke resonó entre sus cuerpos._

_—Podemos hacer eso la próxima vez —dijo Sasuke y un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Naruto ante la promesa de una próxima vez, y él se permitió anhelar algo, cualquier cosa._

_Sus mejillas estaban presionadas una contra la otra. La boca de Naruto se abrió involuntariamente cuando Sasuke entró en él lentamente. Llevó su mano hacia su miembro para tocarse insistentemente con el propósito de contrarrestar el leve dolor que sentía, pero cuando Sasuke estuvo dentro por completo parecía como si no quedara suficiente aire en el lugar para ninguno de los dos._

_Lentamente, demasiado lento, Sasuke retrocedió antes de empujar de nuevo hasta que, juntos, encontraron un ritmo._

_Siempre habían trabajado bien juntos._

_En los entrenamientos, Kakashi-sensei se impacientaba con ellos porque sus estilos de pelea eran increíblemente diferentes, sumamente incompatibles. Aun así, cuando era importante, cuando se trataba de un asunto de vida o muerte, siempre se convertía en un baile. Anticipaban los movimientos del otro y actuaban en consecuencia. Si Kakashi pudiera verlos ahora, ya no se quejaría de su falta de trabajo en equipo y comunicación._

_Y ellos no necesitaban decirlo en voz alta para expresar cuanto lamentaban todas las cosas que habían salido mal, todo el tiempo que habían perdido. No necesitaban palabras para demostrar que esto era mejor que todo, que cualquier cosa que ninguno de los dos hubiera sentido nunca._

_Sasuke no era exactamente ruidoso en su pasión, pero tampoco era callado; sus gruñidos eran casi mudos, respiraba laboriosamente con la boca abierta, y rozaba parte del rostro de Naruto cada vez que empujaba hacia adelante. Y esto, de alguna forma, era como sus peleas, pues Naruto nunca había podido mantener la boca cerrada y soltaba maldiciones y gritos de guerra y de dolor. Ahora se mantenía bajo control, mordiendo su labio inferior para acallar sus gemidos, pero éstos lograban escapar de todas formas. Aunque en cierto modo, quería que Sasuke lo escuchara, que todo Konoha escuchara como una vez más este hombre lo desarmaba pieza por pieza para luego reconstruirse junto con él hasta que cada pieza encajara, hasta que se convirtieran en una única entidad, algo que probablemente siempre habían sido._

_—Sasuke —Naruto suspiró al tiempo que sus uñas se enterraban en la cadera de Sasuke._

_Un segundo después Sasuke aumentó la fuerza de su agarre hasta que se volvió doloroso y sus movimientos se volvieron erráticos e irregulares; su rostro estaba escondido entre el hombro y cuello sudoroso de Naruto._

_Naruto podía sentirlo dentro de sí y su mano acarició su miembro con mayor intensidad, pero fue el pequeño gemido que Sasuke exhalo, el besó que sus labios secos posaron sobre su piel lo que lo hizo terminar. El orgasmo de Naruto lo golpeó igual que un maremoto, repentinamente, brutalmente, y lo arrastró consigo._

 

 

 

Él despierta con un sobresalto; su chakra surge de forma tan abrupta que su cuerpo entero se sacude y las maquinas a su alrededor aúllan en alarma.

 

Sus ojos están abiertos como platos, pero por un momento no puede percibir nada más que el rápido latir de su corazón. Finalmente, cuando las cosas parecen enfocarse, reconoce voces y caras, familiares e histéricas.

 

—Naruto-kun —la mirada de Ino va de él a la pantalla de las máquinas; obviamente está preocupada, pero su voz es tan profesional y tranquilizante como la voz de médico que Sakura usa—. Todo está bien. Intenta tomar un respiro profundo y tranquilízate.

 

Naruto hace un esfuerzo por seguir sus instrucciones, pero es difícil porque Ino se ve mucho más joven de lo que él recuerda, y es extraño, muy extraño, pero al mismo tiempo, tiene mucho sentido.

 

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunta. Su garganta se cierra, su voz suena áspera por el desuso.

 

—Estuviste en coma durante casi tres meses —Ino le dice tranquilamente y sus labios forman una pequeña sonrisa—. La verdad es que nos tenías un poco preocupados.

 

—No —Naruto sacude la cabeza—. ¿Por qué? ¿Coma?

 

Ino sigue sonriendo, aunque parece menos natural—. Es normal que estés desorientado después de despertar como lo hiciste. Peleaste con Sasuke-kun. ¿Recuerdas eso?

 

Sólo puede negar con la cabeza—. No peleamos. Nosotros... Nosotros…

 

No puede decirlo. Su corazón se ha acelerado de nuevo y él se siente que está a punto de hiperventilarse.

 

Ino mira sobre su hombro—. Sai-kun, ¿podrías traer a Tsunade-taichou?

 

Sólo entonces Naruto nota a la otra persona en el cuarto, pero Sai también se ve más joven. Hay algo que no está bien en este lugar.

 

—Sasuke —dice confundido y luego, un poco más tarde—. Hinata.

 

—Sasuke está bien —lo tranquiliza Ino—. Despertó sólo una semana después. Hinata-chan también se encuentra bien. Todos están bien. Tú eres quien nos tenía preocupados a todos.

 

—Necesito… necesito ver a Sasuke —insiste Naruto—. Tengo que… hablar con él.

 

—Sakura y él salieron a almorzar hace poco —dice Ino—. Estoy segura de que regresarán pronto. O puedo pedirle a alguien que los traiga, si quieres.

 

Naruto simplemente se desploma sobre la cama y niega con la cabeza.

 

 

 

Tsunade-baachan lo revisa y declara que, aunque un poco confundido, está saludable y sólo necesita terapia física.

 

Naruto no le cuenta a nadie sobre los años que vivió durante esos tres meses o la vida que pensó que era real, la vida que misteriosamente aún considera real.

 

En lugar de eso, hace el papel del paciente fastidioso y quejumbroso que exige mejor comida, su pijama de ranitas, algún manga para leer, y un buen baño porque se siente asqueroso. Ino se ofrece y recluta a Sai como ayudante para llevarlo al diminuto baño en el que se lava los dientes y le dan un baño de esponja.

 

Sai comenta que, en comparación con el muñón, el pene de Naruto ya no parece tan pequeño. Naruto observa su brazo un momento antes de reírse como loco porque su brazo no está, no tiene un brazo, no crecerá de nuevo, no, pero por alguna razón no le molesta.

 

Así que lo bañan y secan y visten con ropa menos reveladora que la bata de hospital y no hacen preguntas. Es algo reconfortante y desconcertante. Sai e Ino bromean y se hostigan mutuamente; Ino se sonroja y la sonrisa de Sai parece genuina, y Naruto empieza a pensar, ‘no, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando.’ Porque, ¿y si su sueño fue profético? ¿Y si los detalles cambian, pero todo termina de la misma manera?

 

Porque él sabe que lo de Sai e Ino no pasó hasta dos años después, cuando se juntaron en una misión y fueron tan discretos sobre el asunto que nadie se enteró hasta que en algún momento Ino dejó de mostrar su abdomen porque su embarazo comenzaba a notarse.

 

¿Y si se enamoraron mientras vigilaban a un Naruto comatoso y le daban baños de esponja? ¿Y si lo que vio en su sueño, su pesadilla en realidad, sucedió aquí después de todo? ¿Y si todo terminaba mal?

 

Ino lo está alimentando con la desagradable comida del hospital porque él no puede sostener los palillos con la mano izquierda, cuando la puerta se abre de golpe.

 

Sakura y Sasuke están parados en el umbral, jóvenes y sorprendidos. Sakura tiene la mano de Sasuke en la suya y él no la hace soltarse, se aferra a ella con la misma fuerza.

 

Ino había dicho que habían ido a almorzar juntos, que habían pasado mucho tiempo sentados junto a la cama de Naruto. Tal vez eso es un asunto habitual aquí. Quizás, en esta realidad, tener citas junto a un Naruto comatoso es una especie de amuleto de la buena suerte. Quizás Karui ya se le propuso a Chouji. Quizás Temari ya logró que Shikamaru espabile y lo ha besado hasta el cansancio. Quizás Naruto está maldito.

 

Pero quizás Sakura y Sasuke puedan ser felices en este mundo. Quizás se enamoren de verdad y se casen y se queden juntos como una pareja real. Quizás Naruto pueda darle a Hinata lo que ella necesita y merece.

 

Así que cierra los ojos con fuerza y les muestra la sonrisa más grande que su cara puede acomodar. Es doloroso y devastador, como si se hubiera golpeado el pecho con el Rasengan y éste lo estuviera aspirando todo hacia dentro.

 

—Perdón por quedarme dormido —bromea y oye a Sakura liberar un sollozo.

 

—Ya era hora de que despertaras, idiota —lo regaña, y él puede vivir con eso, con todo, siempre y cuando ellos sigan siendo sus amigos y todos estén juntos y no se ignoren, y nada se esté cayendo a pedazos. Nada aparte de Naruto, por supuesto.

 

La cara está empezando a dolerle, así que disminuye la intensidad de la sonrisa un poco y abre los ojos. Sai e Ino se han retirado y Sakura está más cerca. Sasuke se retrasa, pero ella tira de su brazo para que la siga.

 

—Oye, oye, Sakura-chan —la molesta—. Escuche que no has perdido el tiempo.

 

Naruto mueve las cejas y lanza miradas sugestivas entre ella y Sasuke hasta que ella se sonroja y le da un golpe suave.

 

—Honestamente, eso era lo que menos me importaba mientras esperaba a que despertaras, dormilón —ella resopla y, finalmente, suelta a Sasuke para atraer a Naruto en un delicado abrazo—. Nunca me vuelvas a asustar de esa forma —susurra en su oído. Hay lágrimas cálidas en su cara, pero no está seguro de a quién le pertenecen.

 

Ella inspira por la nariz y retrocede, sus ojos están brillantes y relucientes, sus mejillas sonrosadas, pero su sonrisa es firme.

 

—Creo que debería pedirle a Konohamaru-kun que corra por toda la aldea para anunciar tu milagrosa recuperación —dice ella— pero entonces estarías inundado de visitantes y no creo que en tu estado lo puedas soportar. Les diré a Kakashi-sensei y a Iruka-sensei. ¿Alguien más?

 

Naruto piensa en Hinata-chan y que ella era su esposa. Era. En su sueño. No aquí.

 

Por eso, cuando sonríe y niega con la cabeza, se siente culpable y aliviado al mismo tiempo.

 

—Muy bien —Sakura se levanta y camina hacia la puerta—. Los dejaré un momento a solas entonces —dice y luego dirige una mirada significativa a Sasuke, quien baja la cabeza para que su cabello cubra su rostro.

 

—Me da gusto que estés de vuelta —Sasuke dice y suena un poco incómodo, hasta forzado. Es algo nuevo en él, pero le queda bastante bien.

 

Naruto le sonríe—. Me da gusto que aún estés aquí.

 

Eso hace que Sasuke levante la cabeza de repente, su mirada se ve un tanto escandalizada.

 

—No me hubiera ido —insiste—. No eres el único que no se retracta, ¿sabes?

 

—Lo sé —Naruto asiente—. Sólo quería que supieras que estoy feliz de verte.

 

Después de eso Sasuke se deja caer sobre su cama, un poco demasiado cerca, y hace que el colchón se hunda y Naruto se incline hacia él.

 

—Me dieron de alta en tres semanas —le dice Sasuke— pero tú… no despertabas. Nadie sabía que estaba mal contigo —mira hacia arriba, a través de su cabello—. ¿Tú sabes qué estaba mal?

 

—Sólo necesitaba resolver unos asuntos en mi cabeza —sonríe Naruto—. Necesitaba tiempo para considerar lo que había pasado.

 

—Sí, Iruka-sensei dijo algo parecido —los ojos de Sasuke se entrecierran—. Dijo que estabas atrapado en un sueño, probablemente en un lugar mejor que este.

 

—Estoy en Konoha, mientras tú estás en Konoha —señala Naruto—. ¿Dónde más podría querer estar?

 

—En esa miniatura que tienes por cerebro, aparentemente —Sasuke resopla y levanta la mano, como si fuera a darle un golpecito en la frente a Naruto. Automáticamente el brazo de Naruto sale disparado y atrapa los dedos de Sasuke entre los suyos.

 

—Lo siento —Sasuke se apresura a decir—. Eso fue inapropiado, fue muy… demasiado pronto.

 

Trata de retirar su mano, pero Naruto no lo suelta.

 

—Está bien —dice— sólo fue… inesperado.

 

Se quedan sentados así durante un tiempo, en silencio y sosteniéndose las manos incómodamente.

 

— ¿Sabes? He recibido varias amenazas de muerte —Sasuke comenta de repente y Naruto levanta la mirada tan rápido que por poco se da un tirón. Si alguien se ha atrevido a amenazar a Sasuke, se las tendrá que ver con él.

 

—El Kazekage fue bastante explícito —Sasuke le da un ejemplo, sonando poco perturbado—. No sabía que se hubieran vuelto tan cercanos. Tsunade-sama, por supuesto, no se quedó atrás. Le doy puntos extra a Rock Lee por su entusiasmo y a Inuzuka por sus vulgaridades. Me sorprendí mucho cuando la chica Hyuuga me arrinconó. Y el vendedor de Ichiraku parecía a punto de envenenarme cuando ordené.

 

Naruto parpadea porque se ha dado cuenta de que ellos no amenazaron a Sasuke porque todavía lo consideren un traidor. Lo están amenazando porque piensan que podría herir a Naruto otra vez.

 

—Sakura, sin embargo… Sakura tiene razón en algo —Sasuke termina y lame sus labios—. Ella dijo… dijo que si había regresado sólo para hundirme en autocompasión otra vez, me echaría de la aldea ella misma, y luego… luego empezaría a cortejarte.

 

Naruto no puede evitar reírse al escuchar la última parte—. No creo que la situación llegue a ponerse tan mal. Creo que sólo está insinuando que deberías tomar la iniciativa.

 

—Sí, también lo dijo —Sasuke concuerda. Después lleva sus manos unidas hacia su boca y presiona sus labios contra los nudillos de Naruto.

 

No es la primera vez que besan a Naruto. Tsunade-sama, Sakura-chan y unas cuantas princesas agradecidas tras las misiones lo han hecho; besos breves sobre su mejilla, su frente y su sien.

 

Sasuke, en cambio, coloca su boca sobre su piel y la mantiene ahí, moviéndola contra los huesos; pequeños besos a lo largo del puño que lo ha golpeado tantas veces. Sasuke le da la vuelta a sus manos hasta que el puño de Naruto se abre por sí mismo y Sasuke puede recorrer las líneas de la palma de la mano de Naruto con el pulgar. La boca de Sasuke sigue el camino creado por sus dedos, deposita besos sobre la cálida mano de Naruto y avanza hacia su brazo, mordisqueando las arterias zigzagueantes de su muñeca.

 

La respiración de Naruto se detiene, el aire en su pecho queda atrapado como si fuera más peligroso que Kurama. Cuando Sasuke mira hacia arriba, sus ojos son de un negro profundo, pero también son cálidos y penetrantes.

 

No hay palabras para este momento, nada parece adecuado porque cualquier palabra pronunciada podría poner en peligro este delicado equilibrio. Así que Naruto asiente, sólo un poco, casi inadvertidamente, y él lo sabe, sabe que le ha otorgado a Sasuke el poder para destruir todo de nuevo.

 

Sasuke no lo hace, sólo se endereza e inclina hacia delante hasta que su cara está frente a la de Naruto. Y Naruto se rehúsa a cerrar los ojos, no se atreve porque la última vez todo resultó ser un sueño, pero sus ojos igual se cierran por sí mismos.

 

Su aliento escapa de su boca y Sasuke lo atrapa, lo empuja de vuelta en su boca junto con su propio aliento, y el corazón de Naruto se agita dentro de su pecho.

 

Durante años Ino y Kiba lo habían fastidiado con esto, con el hecho de que Sasuke había sido su primer beso cuando estaban en la Academia. En eso entonces, sin embargo, ellos no tenían ni idea porque es así como se siente, es así como se siente ser besado por Uchiha Sasuke por primera vez, adecuadamente, en la realidad, sin ruidosos compañeros alrededor y diferente a una cogida rápida sobre el sofá.

 

Naruto conoce toda la teoría que hay detrás, conoce las palabras rimbombantes y la obscena continuación; después de todo se había pasado años leyendo los manuscritos del Sabio Pervertido.

 

A Jiraiya le gustaba usar frases como ‘el tiempo se detuvo,’ ‘toda incertidumbre se disipó,’ ‘el mundo se transformó.’ Naruto lo había considerado una cursilería, pero tal vez el vejestorio de verdad tenía más experiencia que él.

 

Naruto no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero en algún momento sus labios han dejado de tocarse y ahora sus rostros sólo están cerca, sus narices alineadas y sus frentes descansan una contra la otra. La atmósfera parece más segura, menos frágil.

 

— ¿Por qué? —Naruto se atreve a preguntar—. ¿Qué cambio?

 

—Yo lo hice —admite Sasuke—. Cuando tú… cuando me explicaste por qué nunca te rendiste conmigo y lo que sentías por mí. Sólo tú puedes ser tan zopenco como para continuar llamándolo amistad.

 

—Pero eres mi amigo —Naruto insiste— mi mejor amigo.

 

— ¿Qué hay de Sakura o Gaara? —Sasuke lo reta—. ¿Dejarías que hicieran esto?

 

Y comienza a besarlo de nuevo, con más vigor, usando más la lengua, lo besa hasta que los dos se quedan sin aliento y Naruto gimotea indefenso porque, de verás, acaba de despertar de un coma de tres meses, pero esto es demasiado bueno como para detenerse.

 

Naruto había soñado que Gaara intentaba hacer lo mismo, había soñado con apartarlo porque le había parecido incorrecto y confuso.

 

Eso responde la pregunta porque nunca, jamás consideraría apartar a Sasuke, ni siquiera cuando la puerta se abre y se da cuenta de que Sakura e Ino están paradas ahí.

 

— ¡Por fin! —dice Ino; es evidente en su tono que ha puesto los ojos en blanco—. Nos habrían ahorrado muchísimos problemas si hubieran hecho esto desde el principio.

 

Sakura no responde, pero cuando Naruto entreabre los ojos puede ver que está sonriendo felizmente y su cabeza descansa sobre el hombro de Ino.

 

Estamos en casa, Naruto se da cuenta al tiempo que inhala la familiar esencia de Sasuke y del antiséptico de hospital de Sakura. La brisa se cuela por la ventana abierta, llevando consigo murmullos de vida y crecimiento en Konohagakure.

 

Finalmente todos están en casa.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Es posible que en este sitio no exista gran demanda de traducciones al español, pero quería que está historia llegara a tantos como fuera posible.
> 
> Me encantaría leer comentarios. Sólo estoy traduciendo, pero podemos compartir nuestras impresiones sobre la historia.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
